


Daily Life of the Training Trio!

by DamnBoyHeTHICC



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Background Danganronpa Characters, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBoyHeTHICC/pseuds/DamnBoyHeTHICC
Summary: Small stories about the domestic life of three Ultimates; Maki Harukawa, Shuichi Saihara, and Kaito Momota. Read as they deal with rough work days, night terrors, annoying their partners, and just living their best non-despair life.Each chapter could be considered a one-shot but they’re more like stand alone chapters but in the same universe if that makes senseThis is going to be a purely SFW/ Fluff Fanfic. If you are interested in the NSFW stories that are set in the same universe, check out my other works. (I don’t know how to add this as a series lmao)
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Training Trio Time!

  
It had been about five months since Maki, Shuichi, and Kaito moved in together. They all have different schedules so it took a while for them to adjust to daily life. In order to make this adjustment easier, they sat down and created some rules.

** Rule 1: Whoever wakes up first makes coffee. **

Coffee is an important asset in this house hold. Kaito personally can’t wake up and function properly until he’s had about 2 or 3 cups of coffee. Then somehow all of that caffeine lasts him the whole day because he never seems to wind down. Maki doesn’t admit that she needs at least one cup to wake up and claims she just likes the taste, especially after waking up. 

Shuichi is a light sleeper and often wakes up first and is the main coffee maker in the house. He’s perfected his partners’ coffee at this point. Kaito likes his coffee with lots of creamer and 3 teaspoons of sugar. Maki prefers her black with a single teaspoon of sugar. Shuichi doesn’t understand the infatuation with bitter coffee. He rarely drinks it himself and if he does drink it, he overloads his cup with sugar and creamer, sometimes milk. Kaito teases him for having “child like tastebuds.” But Kaito sometimes forgets that Shuichi is the one who makes his coffee in the morning so he should be careful.

**Rule 2: Chores are to be split evenly**.

Most of the arguments that erupted in the beginning of their move in was due to chores and lack there of. Kaito was a bit of a slob and liked to keep his room messy. He picked up after himself if he was in the kitchen but that was the extent to his cleanliness. Shuichi would clean things as he saw them but even he was at fault of being a little messy sometimes and ignoring a dirty dish or two. However, Maki was the complete opposite of them. Maki liked everything spotless and Kaito often called her cleaning style akin to someone “who doesn’t want to let people know that anyone lives in the house.”

Shuichi was often the mediator in these arguments. Maki would get upset with Kaito being a slob and Kaito would get upset with Maki for being too uptight. Eventually to settle these disputes, Maki and Shuichi created a chore list. They made daily chores that the trio could do to at least keep the house clean and manageable. Then they designated that every 2 weeks, they would deep clean the house on a Sunday since that day they were usually all free. Kaito protested at first but easily grasped what was expected of him. Since then the arguments over cleanliness have lessened. Just don’t tell Maki that Kaito still sometimes throws his dirty clothes in the back of their closet.

**Rule 3: All are to participate in Morning Workouts**.

The one tradition that they had that they decided to keep alive was to uphold the title of “the Training Trio.” They solidified this rule after one of Kaito’s health scares. The three wake up early, enjoy breakfast and their morning coffee and work out in the living room. Maki, as always, flies through the workouts as if they are nothing while Shuichi and Kaito are left in the dust. Kaito often slacks off and Shuichi is an enabler of his boyfriend’s behavior but Maki makes him complete a certain number before she allows him to go anywhere. This sometimes has caused him to be late to work. Then they shower, get dressed, and go about their day.

The only exceptions to not participating in morning workouts is if one is sick, injured, out of town, or if they had sex that morning (since that in itself is a workout.) 

All the other rules in their house are more implied or unspoken. Like, if there’s one cup of coffee left it’s first come first serve, or put the toilet seat back down after you use it because Maki _will_ get angry. These three however are set in stone.

They have also had their fair share of failed rules. For instance, they all wanted to be able to eat every meal at the table together but this quickly became impossible due to their conflicting schedules. Kaito worked until the evening, Shuichi worked from afternoon until night, and Maki works from night until morning. They all settled on eating breakfast instead. Or another time, they wanted to switch around who cooked meals for dinner but that was quickly a bust once the three realized that Maki cannot cook. Shuichi never thought he’d eat burnt rice but somehow Maki burnt it to a crisp. Was that even possible? How did she do that? And then again, the conflicting schedules got in the way.

While on the topic of conflicting schedules, something that quickly had to be addressed was how they were even supposed to see their respective partners. There was only short pockets of time that more than one of them could be in the same room. It was a lot to juggle but they had to make what little bit of time they had together work.

To paint a better picture, here is what their schedules look like. Kaito works at a kindergarten so he has to be at school early, leave in the evening, and has to work every weekday besides Saturday and Sunday. Shuichi works at a Kobeni Market not too far from their house. He works every day except Sunday and Monday from 4-11. He also often gets called in early since his manager knows he won’t say no, which Maki and Kaito have often scolded him for. Maki works for a security company and is a security guard for a weapons manufacturer and works from 12-5 am. As one can imagine, this doesn’t leave much room to just sit down and enjoy the day with all three in one room. Each partner have had days where they were lonely and missed their partners dearly. Juggling around the schedules have become easier with time. Despite the ups and downs, they all do what they can to keep the household afloat. They still treasure all the time they can spend together, good and bad. And this is how they spend their daily life, one day at a time.


	2. Chapter 2: Job Shadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a small inside look to the jobs of the Training Trio.

**Kaito’s Job**

Kaito entered the kindergarten building, humming his way down the hall until he made it to the teachers room. A chime of good mornings flooded the room as the teachers greeted each other. Kaito shuffled off his jacket and grabbed the playful apron off of his desk. He threw the strap over his head and tying it behind his back. Mr. Momota was embroidered on the top with small star and rocket ship patches sewn on everywhere. He remembers when he got the job and was told he could customize his apron, Shuichi bought him these patches and Maki tried her best to sew them on. They’ve had to be re-sewn a few times because none of the three knew how to properly sew. It looks a bit sloppy but Kaito knew it was made with love.

He walked across the hall to his classroom and flicked on the lights. Kaito had paper cut outs of astronauts and rocket ships strewn across his room. Planets with smiley faces that taught the kids colors and how to say their ABCs covered the walls. His infatuation with space got to be explored everyday at his job and he loved it. The kids loved it too. Every year when new students show up, their eyes light up at the decorations. He calls all of his students his “little astronauts” and one year Shuichi and Maki got him a name plaque that had “Luminary of the Stars” engraved in it. 

A smile plastered itself on his face every day when he walked into the room, a fun filled space for learning smiled back at him. It was already 7:30 am and he still had to prep for the day. Today they were going to learn simple sentences today as well as some spelling. Kaito was a bit thankful that kindergarten was about learning basic fundamentals because if he had to wake up and teach calculus every morning he’d be even more reluctant to leave the house.

As he began to place the work sheets out on the small tables, he began to imagine Maki and Shuichi working at his job. Maki would know how to take care of the children but he imagined that all of the kids would be scared because of the glare she often has. She would brag all night before that she would have it in the bag only for the kids to run away from her. Shuichi on the other hand would just be extremely awkward around the children. He would try to be nice but even kids can sense hesitation so he’d probably have some mixed reactions. He would put a lot of effort into making the kids happy but by lunch time he’d be overwhelmed. Either way, Kaito sometimes liked to think about them wearing the cute aprons too. Maybe he should get some for them.

Right as Kaito began to finish the preparations for class, small children began to run into the room, chattering loudly and putting their backpacks in their cubbies.

“Good mornin’ Mr. Momota!” “Hi Mr. Momota!” “Good morning!” “Morning!” The tiny voices chirped. He walked over to the door and greeted the children happily as they ran in. “How are my little astronauts this morning? Did you all have a breakfast fit for space travel?” Kaito said heartily.

As the morning bell echoed, all the children jumped into their seats. All the tables had little astronaut labels that the kids made on the first day of school. Kaito walked to the front of the room and stroked a pose. “Good morning class! It is I, your teacher and luminary of the stars...” He beamed, striking another pose. “Mr. Momota!” Him and the children said in unison. The children cheered and giggled, all a part of their morning routine. And this was the beginning of the school day. 

  
  
  


** Shuichi’s Job  **

Shuichi walked into the Konbini Mart, the familiar chime and small elevator tunes filling the store. Shuichi walked back to the store and swiped his card, clocking in for his shift. He walked to the cash register where a familiar blonde turned and smiled to him. 

“Hey Shuichi. Looks like we got put on the same shift again!” Kaede chirped. “Looks like this won’t be completely boring then.” Shuichi smiled happily and laughed a little: “Oh no I guess I better clock out since you’re here.” He teased. Kaede playfully hit his arm and laughed, “Oh shut up Shuichi you love me.” 

Shuichi liked it when him and Kaede got to work the same shifts together. It really was a lot less boring with her around. She was nice and funny, especially when they would try to play games while stocking or something in order to make the day go by faster. Kaede would spill the beans on her friend’s gossip and what she overhears while people are in the store and Shuichi works on homework. Until he was able to get his degree in Paralegal Studies, he was working at the Konbini mart for the time being. Thankfully almost all of his college is paid for through a scholarship so the money from this job is able to go towards the house. Kaede was attending the same community college as him but she was a music major. She went on campus but Shuichi worked solely online. He already didn’t have that much time to spend with Kaito and Maki and going to in person classes would just cut into that even more. 

“So Mr. Future Detective, how’s those work sheets going? Are they as absolutely boring as last time?” She asked, sitting next to him and snatching one of the sheets from his hand. She skimmed it over and sighed heavily. “BoooOooOooring~!” Shuichi rolled his eyes and snatched the paper back. “It’s not boring. Besides, don’t you just look at music sheets all day?” 

“Uh actually, I look at them AND I play music while looking at them thank you very much!” She gasped, acting as dramatic as Kaito does in the morning. They teased each other back and forth and this was how their shifts went. For nine hours they joked around, worked on homework, and occasionally helped the customers who came in the mart. His days at work were rather uneventful and even with Kaede’s presence some days dragged on forever. 

On good days, Kaito would come into the shop on his way home. Shuichi’s stomach filled with butterflies when he would see Kaito’s wide, goofy smile. The butterflies only skyrocketed when Kaede was in the back teasing the two. One time she stood behind Shuichi and made fake kissing noises. Kaito thought it was hilarious obviously but Shuichi wanted to push Kaede to the back. While scribbling down definitions and studying on local laws, Shuichi wondered if Kaito would stop by today. His face heated up a bit at the excitement of seeing his boyfriend’s face. Maybe today would be a good day. 

** Maki’s Job  **

Maki stood in the cold, her guard up and focusing on anything that moved or made noise. The only light she had was the small lights on the building and the light of the moon. Tonight was a clear sky, so the moon was able to illuminate the ground around her nicely. For the most part, her job was uneventful but she was never going to let her guard go. What kind of security would be she be if she slacked off? There’s only been one time when a real threat tried to break into the factory but her and the other guard on duty shut it down very quickly. Besides that, the only people who came near the building was naive teens wanting to graffiti the building for a quick laugh. Ever since Maki was hired though, most of them had become too scared to even attempt it.

During this time, she took the time to train so her skills wouldn’t get rusty, or she would work out. Especially since it was cold at night she liked to find ways to keep her body moving. Every hour she would make rounds around the factory and then stay at her post for the rest of the time. 

Some days, she would just sit and think about different things. Mostly about her childhood and the training and abuse she endured to have the skills that she does now. Originally she tried to apply to different positions but they either felt demeaning or boring. She wanted to get away from this life but here she was, with a job that reminded her everyday of her training. Other days she would think about her boyfriends back at home. By the time she got home, both of them are asleep in the bed. Kaito is usually sprawled out while Shuichi is laying on his back or cuddled up next to Kaito. Shuichi and Kaito were able to see each other more than she was able to see them.

She arrives home at 5:30 am, sleeps for an hour before Shuichi wakes both her and Kaito up for coffee and morning exercises. Kaito goes to work at 7:15 and depending on how exhausted she is, she’ll either stay up a little longer to be with Shuichi or she’ll go back to sleep. On days she stays up with Shuichi, she goes to sleep when he goes to work and wakes up when he comes home. No matter how you look at it, she sleeps through their day and they sleep through hers. 

Even though she was good at her job, she hoped that one day she could have a different job with different hours. She feels like she misses out on a lot and often worries of Kaito and Shuichi growing apart from her. Maki wants to be able to sit on the couch with Kaito and Shuichi after they all come home from work and watch tv instead of having to tip toe into bed, scared she might wake them up. On super cold nights she just mentally curses the whole shift, wishing she was back in bed at home instead of staring at metal gates for five hours. She felt a bit lonely. The only days she could sit down with them was on the weekends. Seeing your partners two days out of the week would make anyone feel lonely. For now however, she was stuck making rounds around a cold factory. 


	3. Chapter 3: Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki ponders on Christmas past.

Jolly chimes sung throughout the house as Kaito hummed along to Christmas carols playing on the radio. Shuichi set down steaming hot meals onto the small table in their dining room while Kaito sloppily iced the cake. The two were setting up a small dinner for the three of them to enjoy. It was Christmas Eve and it was almost midnight. Maki was on her way home from work and the two wanted to surprise her with a warm meal after standing in the cold for hours. She didn’t have to work on Christmas but her employer sure did want to make sure she worked on Christmas Eve. The both of them knew she would be tired so what better way to start of Christmas than having your partners help you relax after a long work day. 

Maki had different thoughts about Christmas. Growing up in the orphanage made her partial towards Christmas. It was hard to enjoy with what she endured. Christmas meant that it was going to be freezing and there weren’t enough blankets to go around; all of the kids huddling in a corner in order to stay warm. Some years they would get presents, some years they didn’t, it all depended on if anyone wanted to donate toys to the orphanage. Most people donated canned food instead. 

She quickly learned the class difference between her and other kids in the town. They had coats, she had rags. Maki quickly began one of the oldest kids in the orphanage when one ran away and the other got adopted. You can’t really become a kid and enjoy Christmas when you have 12 other kids you need to help put to bed. 

There was one Christmas she vividly remembers snow piling up on the shitty playground equipment outside. All of the kids snuck outside to play in the snow. It was fun at first but none of them had gloves, coats, and only some of them had shoes that were in tact. Their skin burned red from the cold and it felt like it took forever to warm up. Instead of getting to play outside, Maki was the one scolded for letting the children sneak by her and then had to stay up all night making sure none of the children got frostbite. 

As she got older and left the orphanage, Christmas meant working shitty jobs, getting home extremely late, and eating a sandwich before going to bed and waking up early to go to another shift. Christmas over the years just brought sad memories. She had stopped hoping for good Christmases, why keep hoping for something that isn’t there? To be honest, she was ready to get out of the cold and just go to sleep. 

Snow flurries began to fall onto the ground, making Maki grumble. She was only able to take a cab so far before she ran out of fare so here she was, walking the rest of the way home. Could this night get any worse? She was still 25 minutes away from her house and she was shivering. During her shift it was fine but the temperature just continued to drop. 

“God why is it so fucking cold?” She chastised. Maki crossed her arms and walked a little bit faster towards her apartment. Time seemed to go by slower since it didn’t even feel like she was moving. Snow caked the ground and all the buildings looked the same. It was like walking in circles. 

Eventually after what seemed like forever, she saw the familiar stairwell to her apartment. Before walking in she hesitated, holding her hand above the doorknob. She could hear Kaito singing off key to the carols and Shuichi laughing. This whole time she had been caught up in the negativity of the past, and forgot to realize what she was coming home to. It was their first Christmas living together and she forgot that. 

Opening the door, the warmth from the house and the delicious smells of the meal welcomed her. She closed the door behind her and Shuichi and Kaito met her at the front door. 

“W-Welcome home...Maki...” Shuichi smiled.

“Welcome home Maki-Roll~!” Kaito chimed, wrapping his arms around her. He flicked snowflakes out of her hair and put his warm hands on her cheeks. “God you’re so cold. Any longer outside and you’d become a popsicle.” 

“We were getting a little worried...it’s already past 12. We’re glad you’re home now though.” Shuichi held Maki’s hand and tried to warm up her hands with his. Her hands felt so small compared to him but they were more calloused than his. Maki shook of her coat and kicked off her shoes. 

“What smells so good?” Maki asked, smiling softly. There three shuffled over to the table, being greeted by the meal. 

“We wanted to make sure everything was warm and ready when you got home.” Kaito hummed. “And then I made this delicious cake~” Kaito walked over to the counter to unveil a messy looking cake. He was proud of his achievement despite its sloppiness. Maki let out a small chuckle at its decoration. Shuichi and Maki teased Kaito for his cake making abilities as he paraded the cake around.

The three sat down and enjoyed the home cook meal as Christmas carols played in the background. Maki had plenty of bad Christmases but at least she can be confident and say this wasn’t one of them. She was surrounded by two people she loved the most and two people who loved her more than anything. Today she wouldn’t have to be wondering if she’ll freeze tonight. It was plenty warm in her apartment. No, in her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short but Happy Holidays to everyone!! :3   
> We’re finally near the end of the year thank god and it can only get brighter from here!!   
> I hope everyone has a good Christmas


End file.
